Not a secret anymore
by WildMagicIsEverywhere
Summary: Three weeks after the end of the Immortals war, Daine and Numair are still adjusting to their growing relationship. But what happens when their friends find out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places,

I am simply borrowing them. They belong to Tamora Pierce

* * *

Daine jumped off of Cloud's back with a scowl. She stripped off tunic, boots and socks, then paced away from the pony in her shirt and breeches, towards the sea.

"Now will you explain why you're hiding?" Cloud huffed impatiently, "I was comfortable in that field!"

"I am NOT hiding" Daine scowled again. "I just wanted to go for a walk!" Cloud raised on equine eyebrow and looked at the girl with an expression that reminded her of the time when she was six, her face covered in crumbs, trying to convince her mother that no, she hadn't eaten the cakes she had been expressly told not to touch, they'd just vanished. Needless to say, Sarra hadn't believed her.

Daine sighed. She was going to have to tell Cloud.

"There may have been a SMALL incident this morning..."

"Go on. And stop fidgeting, you're making me nervous."

"Alright, alright. Alanna… she caught us. I mean," Daine blushed, "She sort of… found me with Numair. In his rooms. This morning. Sleeping."

Cloud made a sound very similar to sniggering in a human. Daine blushed harder.

"We weren't doing anything wrong! Just sleeping! We haven't, y'know, yet… but Alanna got the wrong idea. What was she doing in his rooms that early, anyway? Coming in before we were awake, yelling about how Numair's report on the Immortals war and his fight with Inar Hadensra were late! And how Jon was moaning to HER about it, couldn't Numair be a BIT more responsible? And in the middle of all her yelling; she comes into the bedroom and sees us!" Daine paused for breath here, looking flushed, before continuing. "Well, you know Alanna, she completely lost it then, started screaming about how Numair was taking advantage of me, I was only sixteen, and innocent, how he should know better. I hated seeing them fight, they're usually such good friends…"

"Daine…" Cloud growled. "WHAT, exactly, did you do?"

"I… I started shouting at Alanna. I said… I said that she was being silly, Numair was NOT taking advantage of me, because… because I love him. Then she went purple. well, more a nice shade of maroon, really, and I ran for it. And here I am."

Cloud blinked knowingly. "So you ARE hiding."

"NO! Well, sort of" Daine mumbled, looking down.

"You should go back. Numair will be worried about you."

"Nu-uh! I can't face him after that! What if… what if he doesn't love me? I'd look fair silly!"

"Now you're the one being silly! Of course he loves you. Go back to him. Now, Daine."

"No. I can't go back yet! And I'm not scared, so don't say anything! I'm just… I'm just… gah! If you"re so worried about him, you go back! I, am going this way." She pointed towards the distant end of the beach below pirates swoop.

"Daine…" Cloud threatened.

"I'm going for a walk, Cloud. So stay here if you like, or go back to the swoop. I don't really care. Either way, I'll see you later." And she walked away down the edge of the water.

Cloud shook her head tiredly. Despite being one of the People, Daine could be so HUMAN at times. She sighed again, and headed back they way they had come.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two, people!

* * *

Numair sighed and rubbed his chin. It was almost two o'clock now; still no sign of Daine. Had he done something wrong? Maybe she was still upset over Alanna. Or maybe… maybe she regretted what she'd said. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to that morning…

_"…Irresponsible, you of all people should know better! Taking advantage of an innocent girl! She's sixteen! I thought you were better than that!" Alanna fumed._  
_Numair glared at the short knight."Stop being ridiculous Alanna! What do you take me for? I would never do something like that, and if you weren't being such a narrow minded…"_  
_"Stop it both of you!" They turned in shock to the younger girl between them. "Alanna he is NOT taking advantage of me! I know what I'm doing, okay? He's too much of a gentleman! He is not using me, I LOVE HIM!" At this Daine covered her mouth, looked at her two friends and ran from the room. Numair turned to Alanna with an expression of shock. She exhaled loudly as her face went back to its normal colour rather than puce, then rolled her eyes at her large friend._  
_"Gods Numair! You look like someone dumped a load of hurrok dung over your head! Wake up, man!" She clapped her hands together close to his head, breaking him out of his trance._  
_"She loves me. She said she loves me… SHE SAID SHE LOVES ME! He grinned at Alanna then vaulted over his bed to hug her._  
_"GET OFF YOU OVERSIZED OAF! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Alanna gasped out._  
_"Sorry," Numair smiled sheepishly. "I'm just, happy, is all."_  
_"Oh REALLY? I hadn't noticed." Alanna muttered sarcasticly. Numair pretended not to hear, just flopped onto his bed with a dazed look on his face._  
_"Since you show no interest in getting up and being sensible, I am going to leave now." Alanna rolled her eyes again when Numair didn't move; then left the room, shutting the door loudly behind her, muttering a string of 'interesting' curses under her breath…_

A knock at the door woke Numair from his stupor. He gazed out the window. Sunset. "Come in." He called. Onua stepped into the room, shutting the door.  
"Any sign of her?" Numair asked, concerned.  
"Nope." Onua sighed. "Nothing at all. She clearly doesn't want to be found. Cloud came back though, around three."  
"Thats it. I'm going to look for her."  
"Numair…"  
"You can't stop me. I get the feeling that this is somehow my fault."  
"Wouldn't be the first time." Onua walked towards Numair and wrapped her arm around her oldest friend's waist. "She's fine Numair, wherever she is. Or her friends would have found us by now."  
"I guess so. Still, I'll see you later." He grabbed a loose robe and pulled it over the top of his shirt, then with a last hug from Onua, left the room. Onua chuckled and sat on his couch, shaking her head with a smile.

Silly, over-protective Numair.


	3. Chapter 3

Daine sat cross legged on the sand, just above the tidemark, watching the sea. It had been a pleasant day, quiet, sunny, but not too hot. She'd been lucky to find a pod of dolphins just off the coast, and had spent her time as one of them, catching fish and playing in the waves. It had been refreshing; dolphins knew little of human emotion, for them, it was as simple as either you had a mate, or you didn't. Now however she was drying off on the sand, deep in thought again. What would she say to her friends after that morning? Would everyone know? she hoped there wouldn't be too much gossip, but she was sensible enough to know there would be some. And Numair… what was HE feeling? Did he return her feelings? she was sure he did, but neither of them had ever voiced those words before. Especially not in front of Alanna. Alanna! Oh gods. She shivered. It was getting cold. Maybe she should have brought a cloak or something…  
"Oh!" She exclaimed, jolted out of her thoughts by someone wrapping a large robe around her shoulders. She inhaled deeply. Spices, and warmth, and a strange feeling of home that was always brought on by the presence of…  
"Numair!" She yelped, suprised. "What're you doing here?"  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, utterly at ease, and she settled into his embrace. "Looking for you. You're VERY good at hiding you know. If the whole 'Wildmage' thing doesn't work out, you could become a spy"  
She smiled, turning to face him. "Perhaps I'll consider it."  
He leaned down so that their noses brushed. "You do that" he murmered, then leaned closer and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms round his neck as his tightened his round her back. After a few minutes he broke away, then pressed his mouth to the corner of hers, dragging his lips gently across the side of her face to her ear. Brushing her hair out of the way, he pressed several soft kisses there, then whispered;  
"Did you mean it? What you said this morning?"  
"Huh?" Dained pulled away so She could look him in the eyes, A little confused.  
"When Alanna found us. You said…" Numair blushed under his tan, "That you loved me." The look in his eyes made Daine's heart beat faster. Fear, lust, and- dare she hope- love. It gave her the strength to answer.  
"Yes. Of course! I lo-" He cut her off by pressing his mouth back to hers passionately. Her hands pulled his hair out of its tie and tangled in it. Numairs grip shifted, one hand on the back of her head, the other against her back, he deepened the kiss with his tongue. Daine groaned and tried to lift his shirt. Numair chuckled and broke the kiss, stopping her hands.  
"Magelet, I hardly think _this_ is the place for that sort of behaviour."  
She pouted, face flushed. "So take me somewhere that is!"  
He raised an eyebrow, then grinned wolfishly.  
"As my lady commands, I shall do." He scooped her up into his arms, then turned and ran back up the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

Numair paused at the entrance to his rooms, kicking the door open. He strolled in, and dropped Daine on his couch. Placing one hand on the back of it for support, he leaned in to kiss her, but a loud chirruping sound interrupted them.  
"Kitten! Shoo! Not now!" Daine jumped away from Numair to grab the dragonet. Kitten purred and stretched into Daine's arms, expecting a hug, and was suprised when the wildmage simply picked her up and deposited her outside of the door. "Kit, if you break the lock, I'll send you to live with wyverns. Now be good." Daine sighed, then leaned down to cuddle Kitten. "Go play with Thom, or Aly. Love you." Kitten chirruped again and padded away. Daine locked the door behind her, and jumped when she turned around to find Numair right beside her.  
"Can we continue, or is Cloud going to come knocking next? Perhaps Zek? Or Spot?"  
Daine grinned and wrapped her arms lazily round his shoulders; his went round her waist.  
"Nope. I"m all yours."  
"Good" He pressed her roughly to the wall and kissed her passionately, hands roaming all over her back. Daine groaned and returned the kiss with equal passion, gasping slightly when his tongue met hers.  
"Numair…" She moaned as he kissed her neck, and he turned them round so he could lead her to his bedroom, never breaking contact with her body. Eventually she felt his bed behind her knees; her legs gave way and she fell backwards onto it as Numair released her. He returned to her soon enough though, kissing her mouth repeatedly as she tugged his shirt off. He stopped her for a moment then, grabbing her hands.  
"Daine, are you sure? Is this what you want?" She laughed inwardly at his concern, and rolled her eyes.  
"Yes Numair! Now shut up and kiss me!"  
He grinned and did what she asked.

~Later that night~  
Daine yawned and snuggled closer to her lover's chest, loving the feel of his bare skin against hers. True it had hurt at first, but everything else had been VERY good.  
"Magelet?" Numair's voice was husky from sleep.  
"Still here." She smiled. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, squeezing slightly.  
"Good." She yawned again. It WAS very late.  
"Tired, love? Go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere. I'm far too comfortable."  
She grinned. "And warm"  
"That too."  
"Imagine what Alanna would say."  
"I dread to think. Somehow, my dear, I don't think it would be pleasant.  
Daine smiled and turned her face up to Numair's. "Night, Numair."  
"Night Daine."  
Silence.  
"Magelet?" He kissed her gently.  
"Mm?"  
"Love you too."  
"I know."

* * *

Reviews please!


End file.
